Fluid-swellable and fluid-absorbent materials are used in a variety of industries. For example, in the downhole drilling and completions industry, swellable materials are used for a variety of packer, isolation, actuation, and sealing devices that react automatically upon exposure to particular downhole fluids, such as oil and water. While these swellable materials are used satisfactorily for various purposes, the art nevertheless always well receives advances and alternatives to swellable and absorbent material systems.